False Promises
by Arisaaoi
Summary: -Semenjak ditinggal mati oleh calon pacarnya, Obito. Kakashi selalu berjanji untuk bersama dengan Rin sampai pada akhirnya Rin sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Kakashi. Mereka pacaran. Tetapi, tidak lama setelah mereka berpacaran Kakashi menerima perjodohan nya dengan keluarga Yuhi. Teman Rin sendiri/ Kakarin. slight Asukure / AU/ Mind to RnR?
1. 0 : Dream Promises

_Semenjak ditinggal mati oleh calon pacarnya, Obito. Kakashi selalu berjanji untuk bersama dengan Rin sampai pada akhirnya Rin sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Kakashi. Mereka pacaran. Tetapi, tidak lama setelah mereka berpacaran Kakashi menerima perjodohan nya dengan keluarga Yuhi. Teman Rin sendiri._

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Kakarin, Asukure, Asurin, Kakakure, gaje, etc ...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Falses Promises : Mine!**

_Don't Like ? Don't Read!_

_ G,_

_Minna!_

* * *

_"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku... Kumohon Kakashi." Air mata perempuan kecil itu jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bertato ungu. Lelaki kecil berambut perak itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk menenangkan teman masa kecilnya yang baru saja kehilangan. 'Calon pacarnya'. Dia memegang kepala perempaun itu dan tersenyum. _

_Lelaki itu atau yang diketahui namanya Kakashi langsung jongkok dan menghibur temannya itu. "Tenang saja Rin. Aku janji." Air mata perempuan bernama Rin itu berhenti. _

_Matanya menatap polos ke arah Kakashi yang masih saja tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian Rin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi membalas pelukan Rin dengan erat seolah dia tidak membiarkan temannya itu menghilang._

_**Five Years Later**_

Rin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dengan dahi berkerut. Kepalanya terasa pening dan nyeri karena terlalu banyak berfikir dan berkerja. "Hehh..." Ia memegang kepalanya sambil memegang beberapa kertas yang diberikan oleh atasannya untuk segera dikerjakan.

"Haa!" Rin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Kini mata yang sudah seminggu tidak di tutup dengan cukup itu terpaksa harus tidur karena pikiran, mata, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian matanya mengarah ke arah samping dan ia menemukan boneka _Teddy Bear _besar yang diberikan oleh Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu sebagai hadiah kenaikan pangkat Rin.

Matanya yang tertutup rapat itu langsung terbuka karena suara dering handphonenya yang bervolume lumayan kuat. Nada dering Hatsune Miku kesukaan Kakashi. Dengan semangat mengira telepon dari Kakashi dia langsung mengambil telepon yang terletak di meja samping sofa tempat ia tidur.

"_Moshi Moshi ... Rin disini_?" Diujung telepon cowok berambut perak itu tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah. "_Rin ..._ " Suara berat yang sangat disukai oleh Rin itu membuat hatinya nyaman seketika.

"_Hm ... Ya Kakashi ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon ku_." Dia mencoba bersifat santai padahal didalam hatinya dia sangat senang karena cowok itu menelpon dirinya.

"_Tidak ... Hanya saja aku melihatmu kecapekan akhir - akhir ini. Jika butuh bantuan dariku bilang padaku ..._" Rin tersenyum. "_Ya banyak sekali pekerjaan yang diberikan bos. Aku capek sih, udah seminggu aku lembur namun sekarang belum dikasih libur juga. Aku jadi capek ..._" Rin menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Kakashi tertawa mendengar ucapan Rin yang berbelit - belit. "Baiklah _... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan hari ini? Kuharap kau bisa_." Suara Kakashi sedikit tegas dan tegang.

Rin memikirkan sejenak maksud ajakan Kakashi barusan dan pipinya langsung memerah. 'Kencan?' Teriaknya didalam hati dengan sedikit salah tingkah ia menjawab ajakan Kakashi.

"_Tentu saja_." Kakashi memutuskan pembicaraan dan dibalik sana dua orang calon pasangan ini tersenyum senang.

.

.

"... Rin?" Seseorang bernama Kurenai yang memiliki paras cantik itu berkata panjang lebar namun Rin mengabaikannya sambil menghayal didunia impiannya. "Rin ..." Sapa Kurenai sambil menggoyangan telapak tanganya didepan wajah Rin.

Begitu tersadar Rin langsung tersentak dan melirik ke arah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. "Hm.. Maaf Kurenai aku melamun lagi. Nah, ada perlu apa?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Kurenai berkacak pinggang sambil memberikan dokumen yang lumayan tebal. "Kau melamunkan Kakashi lagi? He?" Tebak Kurenai dan berhasil membuat wajah Rin memerah.

"Ti-Tidak itu. Hanya melamunkan kencan dengannya kok. Ups ..." Rin yang keceplosan langsung memegang bibirnya dengan tangan nya. Kurenai tertawa dan tersenyum licik.

"Wow bagus kalau begitu. Kuharap kita bisa _doubledate _nantinya." Setelah berkata demikian Kurenai meninggalkan Rin yang berwajah merah.

Rin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan tetap tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

.

.

Rin mematung sejenak didepan lemari bajunya yang berisikan beberapa cosplay dan baju gaun.

Kini ia benar - benar bingung harus memakai baju apa padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mempersalahkan baju yang akan dipakainya untuk kencan bahkan kepada mantan pacarnya. Namun, ini benar-benar spesial.

"Aku bingung ... Dasar Rin bodoh. Otaku ..." Ia langsung terduduk lemas begitu menyadari pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian maid dan beberapa kostum lainnya.

Ia menjadi otaku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu begitu melihat anime. Bagaimana mungkin ia memakai cosplay didepan Kakashi. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bajunya cosplay namun ia merasa tidak cocok dengan semua baju yang ada.

Teleponnya berdering dan dia menemukan panggilan dari sahabatnya, Kurenai.

"_Moshi Moshi. Ada apa_?"

Dengan wajah jail Kurenai menjawab. "Kudengar kau akan kencan dengan Kakashi. Aku tahu kau sebagai Otaku tidak memiliki beberapa baju kan? Nah ... Aku akan membantumu tunggu aku disana Rin."

Belum sempat Rin menjawabnya telepon telah diputuskan oleh Kurenai.

Air mata bahagia bercucuran dari matanya ia merasa Kurenai yang menyebalkan benar - benar teman sejatinya. Seperti telepati saja Kurenai tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rin.

Dengan nafas ngos - ngosan Kurenai memasuki rumah Rin tanpa dipersilahkan masuk. "Kau kenapa?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak hanya saja kau harus lebih cepat Rin. Nah, kalian jam berapa janjian?" Jawab dan tanya Kurenai sekaligus membuat Rin berfikir sejenak.

"Jam 7 lewat 15 ... Gyaaaaa! Sudah jam 7 apa yang kulakukan ..." Rin memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya ia berteriak histeris seperti orang gila dengan memakai pakaian dalam yang sangat sederhana.

Kurenai yang melihat itu langsung _sweatdrop_. "Tenang ... Ayo selesaikan dalam 15 menit." Kurenai menatap Rin sambil memegang kedua pundak Rin.

.

.

Dengan tergesa - gesa Rin berlari melewati beberapa genangan air yang disebabkan oleh hujan deras jam 12 siang tadi.

"Ha ... Hosh ... Maafkan aku telat Kakashi." Rin memegang lutunya sambil membungkuk dan mengambil nafas yang kecapekan setelah selesai berlari.

"Ya ... Tidak apa. Aku baru saja datang, ayo." Ucap Kakashi berbohong. Padahal dia yang paling tidak tepat waktu telah datang 1 jam lain untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Rin mengangguk mantap sambil memegang lengan Kakashi. "Kita kemana Kakashi?" Tanya Rin menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"Restoran Konoha. Tidak terlalu istimewa ..." Belum lagi Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya Rin memotong ucapan tersebut. "Asal bersamamu itu istimewa."

Wajah Kakashi memerah mendengar ucapan tersebut begitu juga dengan Rin yang kelepasan mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ayo Rin." Kakashi mempersilahkan Rin masuk kedalam restoran dan memperlakukan Rin seperti seorang ratu didunia impian Rin.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" Rin mengerutkan dahi menatap Kakashi yang telah duduk dibangku nomor 15. Meja yang telah dipesan Kakashi.

"Ya ... Steak daging saja dan kau?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sama saja." Rin menutup menu dan mengarah ke arah pelayan itu. "Steak nya dua lalu Fresh Lime nya juga dan satu vodka."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengambil menu yang sudah diletakan di meja oleh kedua orang itu. "Vodka? Untuk?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi dan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Untukku tentu saja." Jawab Rin acuh.

'Kalau aku minum vodka aku bisa mabuk ... Dan kurasa aku akan mengelurkan keberanian menembakmu.' Pikir Rin sambil bertopang dagu dan melirik ke arah cowok yang mencuri hatinya.

"Nah..." Kakashi langsung menggaruk kepalanya dan bingung harus berkata apa disaat seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau vodka?" Rin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat topik baru. Kakashi menolak. "Aku sudah tobat dari mabuk deh. Itu menyebalkan."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Kau menyebalkan kalau mabuk ... Kau ingat setahun yang lalu kau memuntahkan dagingmu di karpet rillakuma ku?" Kakashi hanya tersipu malu – malu.

"Yaya maafkan aku." Lagi - lagi Rin tertawa kecil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

.

.

Kakashi dan Rin tengah mengunyah makanan yang telah diberikan oleh palayan itu. 2 steak daging plus vodka dan juga 2 fresh lime.

Dengan suasana hening dan tenang Rin bersikap anggun untuk sekali ini didepan Rin padahal hari - hari sebelumnya ia bahkan - tega - menaikan sebelah kakinya sambil memakan ramen dengan kekuatan super.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi anggun?" Kakashi mencibir pelan Rin yang tengah bersikap anggun itu. Rin langsung memajuka bibirnya. "Memang aku anggun, elegant dan cantik." Rin menyibakan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kemarin di ramen ichiriku kau menaikan kakimu dan memakan ramen sampai sekeliling bahkan lantai basah karena kuah ramen?" Kakashi tertawa singkat dan Rin langsung menunduk malu.

"Huh ..."

Setelah memakan waktu kurang dari 10 menit akhirnya steak itu telah habis dan kini tinggal waktunya meminum vodka!

Rin meneguk segelas vodka yang dituangkan oleh Kakashi sendiri. Dia mengajukan diri untuk menuangkan vodka untuk - calon - kekasihnya.

"Huwaaa!" Wajah Rin memerah setelah menegus cepat vodka itu dan tersenyum lega. Kini Rin sedikit mabuk. Lalu ia meneguk lagi vodka yang baru saja dituangkannya.

Setelah minum sekitar 5 menit kini Rin tengah mabuk dan terus - terus saja menuangkan dan meneguk sampai botol itu tengah habis sekaligus diberhentikan Kakashi.

"_Baka_! Kau betul - betul mabuk kan!" Kakashi memegang kepalanya.

Rin sedikit terceguk dan mengambil air di gelas kecil dan meneguknya berkali - kali sampai cegukan itu hilang.

"Kenapa?" Senyuman Rin kali ini sedikit menggoda sehingga membuat Kakashi sedikit terpengaruh dan bersemangat.

"Kau tahu Kakashi... Aku mencintaimu." Rin memajukan mukanya ke muka Kakashi. Walaupun beberapa orang curi - curi pandang namun ia tidak peduli karena ia tengah mabuk.

Kakashi langsung mendorong Rin pelan. "Hee ... Rin. Tidak baik disini.. Bagaimana kalau kita diluar saja?" Kakashi menarik tangan Rin dan membayar tepat didepan.

Ia keluar dan duduk di jok mobil berwarna silvernya. Rin dengan wajah mabuknya terus saja berceloteh. "Aku juga mencintaimu Rin." Kakashi menatap lurus ke arah jalan dan kini wajahnya merona.

Ia tahu Rin mabuk tapi ia ingin menggunakan sebuah kesempatan. "Kalau begitu buat aku jadi milikmu Kakashi." Senyuman menggoda membuat Kakashi tidak sabaran dan membalik arah menuju sebuah hotel.

"Kalau itu maumu Rin kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Kakashi tersenyum memasuki hotel sambil menggandeng Rin.

TBC

* * *

Fic baru yang _twoshoot_. Bagaimana menurut kalian arisa yang berpairing Kakashi x Rin ini? Enak? Kalau enak arisa akan melanjutkan nya kalau engga enak akan berhenti sampai disini. Fic ini berkisaran 4 – 5 chapter.

Apakah ada pertanyaan ^^

Quiz yuk!

Bagaimana kah prediksi kalian dengan cerita selanjutnya?

Saya _newbie_ yang baru menulis sebuah cerita. Jika para senpai berbaik hati yang tengah membaca fic ini silahkan di review dan berikan beberapa saran kalian :3 ini adalah fic lama arisa yang arisa tulis dalam tulisan baru arisa.

Arigato buat para silent reader yang berbaik hati membaca ^^ Silahkan review di lain ke sempatan.

Arisaaoi


	2. I : Painful Promises

_False promises _

NB: disini tidak ada lime seperti yang digambarkan chapt sebelumnya. Jadi - Skip Time - oke apa kalian setuju? Kalau tidak setuju jangan baca karena kecewa, karena aku belum pantas membuat yang seperti itu harap dimaklumi^^

Kakashi merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang ada Rin. Dia baru saja selesai mandi. Kakashi menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala dan menyentuh bantal.

"Kuharapa aku dapat bertanggung jawab, Rin." Kakashi menghela nafas. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan menatap muka Rin lekat - lekat. Wajah Rin sangat tenang dan manis.

Kakashi mengecup pelan kening Rin. "Aku mencintaimu Rin." Setelah berkata pelan Kakashi langsung tertidur dengan tangan memeluk Rin. Ia benar benar menyesal telah melakukannya dengan Rin.

Sangat menyesal.

Ia telah merusak kepercayaan seorang gadis.

.

.

Wajah Rin tampak kaget begitu mendapati apa yang berada didepan matanya. Dengan sedikit tangan gemetaran ia menunjuk Kakashi. Dia tidak percaya melakukannya dengan Kakashi yang dia tahu ia jadian dengan Kakashi di mobil. Hanya itu.

"Kakashi... Bangun." Ucapnya lirih dengan tangan gemetaran dia menggoncangkan tubuh Kakashi.

"Hngh..." Kakashi yang menyadari itu langsung mengucek matanya.

"Kakashi... Kita melakukannya?" Air mata sekarang jatuh dipeluk mata Rin tepat mengenai badan Kakashi yang tidak beralas apapun kecuali celana panjang.

Kakashi mendengus kesal merasa bersalah. Rin tersadar mengetahui ia tengah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun kemudian ia mengambil selimut dan menutupinya sambil berteriak kecil.

Kakashi menyeka air mata Rin dan memeluk Rin yang tengah menangis. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi Rin... Pasti." Rin yang tadinya terisak - isak mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jika kau hamil kita akan menikah. Aku janji." Kakashi menampakan deretan giginya dan memeluk Rin semakin erat. "Kakashi.. Ujar Rin lirih."

.

.

A Few Moment Later

"Jadi, Nohara - _san_ apakah kau mempunyai seorang suami?" Seorang dokter kandungan itu bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Rin. Ia kini tengah memeriksa hasil laporan.

Rin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu lalu meneguk ludahnya. Ia sedikit bingung harus senang atau sedih karena itu artinya ia hamil. "Hn.. Ya." Jawab Rin sedikit berbohong.

"Selamat, Anda hamil 1 bulan." Dokter itu memberikan laporan itu dan Rin kini tengah bingung.

Rin keluar dari rumah sakit itu dengan air mata jatuh yang membasahi beberapa tanah yang dilewatinya. Niat awal nya untuk memeriksa kondisi seperti biasa ia mendapat kabar menggembirakan plus menyedihkan seperti ini. "Hiks.." Dia menyeka air matanya begitu ia berdiri didepan pagar Kakashi.

Ia menerobos pintu rumah Kakashi yang cukup megah itu. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum jika Rin bisa keluar masuk seenak jidat ke rumah megah ini karena 1 keluarga Hatake sudah menyetujui hal seperti ini. "Tidak aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Kurenai, _Kaa - san_. Aku dan Kurenai sama - sama mempunyai pasangan! Dan aku akan melamar Rin... Maaf aku tidak bisa."

Perkataan itu membuat langkah Rin terhenti. Ia berusaha menguping beberapa perkataan. "Tidak. Kau harus menerima ini! Ini demi kerja sama Hatake crop dan Yuhi crop! Mungkin kalian tidak mencintai tapi ini demi perusahaan! Kalian tahu kami berdua juga dijodohkan!" Bentak Sakumo Hatake dan ibunya Ayame Hatake.

"Tch! Pantas kalian tidak pernah saling mencintai! Dan sebenarnya ayah masih mencintai ibu kandungku bukan?" Komentar pedas keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Sakumo langsung menampar kuat pipi anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Jaga mulutmu itu Kakashi!"

Kakashi terdiam. "Aku.." Suara itu membuat mata Rin terbelak. "Bersedia menikah dengan Kakashi..." Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kurenai seperti itu. Dia mengkhianati temannya sendiri.

Kaki Rin sekarang lemas dan Rin langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu mendengar jawaban Kakashi. "Baiklah.. Aku bersedia." Tidak pernah ia membayangkan Kurenai yang mendukungnya mengkhianati dirinya yang artinya juga mengkhianati Asuma.

"Asuma..." Ucap Rin dan langsung berlari ke arah rumah Asuma.

Asuma yang mendapati Rin tengah berlari kuat lantas memberhentikan Rin. "Aku hamil." Rin menutup wajahnya yang membuat Asuma _sweatdrop_ plus bingung karena ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Rin.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Asuma mengerutkan dahi. Rin memeluk Asuma dan membuat Asuma sedikit terkejut. "Hei.. Hei kau kenapa?" Asuma mendorong Rin.

"Kakashi... Yang menghamiliku akan menikah dengan Kurenai. Hwaa!" Rin berteriak makin kuat dan tentu Asuma tengah diam mematung. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Asuma memegang bahu Rin.

"Tidak! Aku mendengarnya sendiri... Hiks."

Asuma segera memeluk diri Rin yang kini tengah menangis. "Tenang Rin." Rin yang terkejut karena Asuma memeluknya akhirnya menerima pelukan hangat itu dan membalas pelukan Asuma.

Begitu tersadar Rin mendorong Asuma pelan. "Maaf... Sepertinya aku lancang memelukmu. Aku.. Pulang dulu." Tiba - tiba tangan Rin digenggam oleh Asuma.

"Kau hamil? Heh?"

"Y- Ya.. B- begitulah." Rin menunduk dan menjawab terbata - bata.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dan Kakashi menelantarkanmu memilih menikah dengan Kurenai... Kau bercanda kan Rin!" Asuma menggocang - goncangkan tubuh Rin begitu ia tersadar dari kebiasaan nya yang lemot.

Rin membuang muka dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku - tidak - bercanda!" Eja Rin dengan tegas. "Maaf. Aku pulang dulu." Rin menepis tangan Asuma dan berlari meninggalkan Asuma.

Asuma menunduk dan berusaha agar mencerna maksud ucapan Rin. Tiba - tiba tangannya kini dipegang oleh seseorang. "Kurenai...?" Wajah Asuma sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Kurenai yang berwajah sedih.

.

.

_'Kita harus bertemu, Kakashi.' _Pesan singkat yang dikirim Rin kepada Kakashi itu tentu membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Lalu Kakashi menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Kakashi!" Sapa Rin sambil memukul pelan pungung belakang Kakashi an tersenyum ringan.

"Ada apa Rin?" Kakashi sedikit menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Rin yang menyadari itu menunduk pelan seolah ia tidak mengetahui rahasia Kakashi.

"A- aku.. H- Ha- Hamil." Rin mengusap pelan perutnya yang kini ada seorang bayi. Kakashi sedikit terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Rin. "Bohong..."

Rin meneteskan air mata. "Tidak..." Jawabnya lirih. Kakashi langsung memeluk Rin dengan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mereka berdua. "Aku janji.. Akan bertanggung jawab."

"Hiks.." Rin tidak menanggapinya karena sebentar lagi Kakashi akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Aku ada disini, disismu Rin." Kata - kata tersebut membuat Rin semakin sakit hati.

'Jangan membuat janji palsu... Kumohon Kakashi..' Rin semakin terisak dan memeluk erat Kakashi yang sebentar lagi akan lari dari tanggung jawabnya itu.

'Jujur saja kepadaku...'

"Jangan khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab karena aku adalah ayah dari anak itu dan aku adalah lelaki yang kau cintai." Wajah Rin bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

Ia tidak peduli lagi Kakashi menepati atau tidak yang pasti Kakashi benar - benar tulus mencintai Rin. Rin makin menangis dan memeluk erat Kakashi.

.

.

A few month later

"Maafkan aku Asuma/ Rin!" Ucap seseorang itu bersamaan dilain tempat sambil membungkuk pelan. Mereka kini sama - sama menangis.

"Aku akan menikahi Kakashi/ Kurenai!" Tegas mereka berdua bersamaan lagi tanpa disadari air mata telah jatuh dipelupuk mata Rin. Kemudian ia buru buru menyekanya.

"Kau tega Kakashi! Kau ... Janjimu! Bagaimana janjimu?!" Rin berteriak kuat menatap Kakashi sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk. "Maaf... Maaf! Aku minta maaf, apapun yang terjadi aku mencintaimu Asuma/ Rin." Kedua orang yang berbeda tempat itu memeluk pasangan yang akan ditinggalkan mereka berdua.

Asuma masih membulatkan matanya dan tidak percaya, Rin tidak bebohong. "Aku mengerti... Hiks.. Aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup siapa ayah anak itu nanti?!" Rin berteriak lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku! Sudah duluya, kuharap kau punya keberanian menghadiri pesta pernikahanku hari Sabtu minggu depan." Kakashi meninggalkan Rin yang kini tengah terisak.

"Kakashi... " Ujarnya lirih.

Ditempat lain Kurenai tengah menangis yang mengandung anak seseorang. "Bagaimana dengan anak kita Kurneai?" Asuma berusaha tetap tenang.

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan Kakashi... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku .. Hiks... Jaga Rin. Kumohon" Kurenai memeluk pelan pasangannya itu.

Namun pasangannya itu tidak bereaksi apapun malahan dia mendorong wanita yang tengah menangis itu. "Aku.. T- tidak mau mendengar apapun! Pergi! Jangan pernah hubungi aku!"

Kurenai yang mendengar itu terkejut dan langsung bangkit berencana meninggalkan rumah Asuma. Kurenai memberhentikan langkahnya perlahan dan menemukan Asuma yang memegangi kepalanya itu.

"Asuma..." Ujarnya lirih. "Apa?!" Bentak Asuma membuat hati Kurenai seperti ditusuk - tusuk.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu dan 6 tahun lagi aku akan kembali membawa anak kita." Lalu Kurenai melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah pasangannya itu.

Tanpa disadari Kurenai air mata telah jatuh dipelupuk mata Asuma.

A Few day later

"Kau datang? Kau gila Rin?" Diujung sana Asuma mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengar pernyataan bahwa ia akan mengunjungi acara pernikahan mantannya itu.

"Aku serius Asuma." Setelah berkata begitu Rin langsung memutuskan koneksi telepon dan menghembuskan nafas.

Besok pacarnya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya. Ia nekat untuk datang ke acara yang menusuk hatinya itu.

Ting Tong

Suara bel itu membuat Rin segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menemukan Asuma yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Rin mengerutkan dahi penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya... Kau akan datang ke acara sialan itu? Baiklah. Aku emang cowok setidaknya aku ingin sedikit membantumu, kau kan otaku. Tidak punya gaun kan?"

Rin sedikit kesal mengakui itu. "Huh! Terus?" Rin melipat tangannya diatas dadanya melihat sikap Rin itu membuat Asuma tertawa dan mengingatkan dirinya kepada Kurenai.

"Aku akan membelikanmu gaun.." Begitu mendengar tawaran itu mata Rin langsung berbinar - binar. "Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja. Besok kau akan kutemani ke salon jam 5 deh..." Rin mengerutkan dahi seketika. "Jam 5?"

Asuma mengangguk. "Kau harus berbicara dengan Kakashi. Jam 7 semua keluarga mempelai pria dan wanita sudah ada disana dan kau harus datang jam 6 untuk membicarakan semuanya."

Rin mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Kring.. Kring

Alarm itu membuat Rin sedikit terganggu. "Hngh..." Lamunnya sambil berusaha menemukan alarm yang terus saja berbunyi dan memekakan telinganya. "Sialan..." Umpatnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukann jam yang menunjukan pukul 4 itu ia langsung menghentikannya namun tak kunjung berhenti dan akhirnya melemparnya ke atas karpet rillakumanya.

"Hwa! Alarm ku!" Begitu tersadar ia memperbaiki rillakuma nya yang terlepas dari sumber energinya. "Huh.. Kenapa cepat banget sih alarm nya hidup.." Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan heran.

Kring.. Kring

Suara telepon itu segera membuat Rin menyambar telepon yang ada di meja - belajar - nya. "Asuma?" Ia mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya bahwa seorang Asuma sudah bangun jam 4.

"Kau! Bangun baka, cepat mandi. Aku dibawah.." Teriaknya. Rin sweatdrop mengetahui Asuma dibawah dan berusaha mengintip ternyata itu benar.

Rin berusaha meningat sesuatu. 'Pesta pernikahaan! Baka ... aku lupa!' Rin menepuk jidatnya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan mandi dan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Rin melipat tangannya diatas dada dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. "Asuma!" Teriaknya pelan dengan muka kesal sedangkan Asuma hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kelihatan lagi kesal ya?" Asuma mengerutkan dahi sambil bersiul ringan. "Ya.. Dan salah satunya karena kau Asuma!" Rin memajukan badannya dan menunjuk Asuma dengan telunjuknya.

Asuma tertawa lebar sedangkan Rin membuang muka sambil mencibir. Kini mereka berdua benar - benar kangen dengan mantan pasangan mereka.

"Aku benar - benar bodoh! Salon mana yang buka jam 5?!" Rin mengerutkan dahi sambil memegang kepalanya kini Asuma tertawa keras dan ia menarik tangan Rin.

Rin tercengang dengan perlakuan Asuma. Rin menunduk dan berjalan disamping Asuma sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Ia merasa hangat sama halnya dengan Asuma yang wajahnya memerah karena memegang tangan Rin. 'Apakah aku harus berpaling dari Kurenai/Kakashi?' Pikir mereka sambil menunduk.

"Hei hei Asuma. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rin sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Kerumahku. Aku ada adik disana dia pandai banget."

Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Asuma.

.

.

Asuma membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kaa - san!" Teriaknya dari luar. Tiba - tiba seorang perempuan tua berkisaran umur 40 tahun ke atas tersenyum melihat Rin.

"Ini pacarmu?" Wajah Asuma dan Rin memerah. "Dia sahabatku Kaa - san!" Teriak Asuma dengan merengek. "Jadi siapa?" Perempuan itu tersenyum tajam ke anaknya.

Asuma menunduk pelan. "T-Tidak ada... Ha sudah dulu deh Kaa - san. Temanku ini butuh dimake - up dia mau pergi ke acara pernikahaan." Asuma menunjuk Rin.

"Hm.. Hai saya Rin Nohara." Rin membungkuk. "Saya kaa - san nya Asuma." Katanya lagi. Rin dan ibu Asuma akhirnya berjabat tangan lalu taklama mereka berdua ditinggal di ruang tamu.

"Asuma nii - chan!" Teriak seorang anak perempuan dan berlari memeluk Asuma.

"Oh hai Sakura.." Asuma memeluk erat Sakura.

"Ini adikmu? Manis ya.." Rin tersenyum senang dan menatap Sakura. "Rin nii - chan..!" Teriaknya lagi memeluk Rin.

"Hei hei Sakura, tidak sopan!" Asuma menarik lengan Sakura namun Sakura menepisnya dan makin memeluk Rin erat.

"Gaapa kok..." Rin tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah sudah dandanin dulu Rin sana." Asuma menggaruk kepalanya lalu meneguk segelas the yang sudah disediakan oleh ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangan Rin menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

"Rin - nee chan memang benar benar manis..." Mata Sakura berkaca - kaca melihat sosok Rin yang diam mematung didepannya.

Rin benar - benar tidak percaya orang yang berdiri didepan kaca itu adalah dirinya. Ia memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan memakai sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih. Sedangkan rambutnya disanggul dalam keadaan rambut ikal. Ia memiringkan poninya mengenakan jepitan lidi berwarna hitam.

Wajahnya memakai sedikit riasan seperti eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstic, blush, dan lain - lain tidak berwarna namun cerah.

"Ini aku?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya. "Wahaha..." Asuma tertawa besar melihat Rin yang begitu cantik.

"Aku takut kau yang dikira pengantinnya nantinya!" Rin hanya sweatdrop melihat Asuma dan ia berkacak pinggang. "Oh ya? Terus kenapa kau pakai tuxedo putih itu?"

Wajah Asuma memerah dan ia mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Rin dan Sakura tertawa pelan. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat pergi Rin - nee chan, Asuma nii - chan." Sakura membungkuk pelan dan jalan mengeluari kamarnya.

Rin dan Asuma yang ditinggalkan dalam kamar Sakura sendiri sedikit hening. "Kau cantik Rin." Rin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Asuma barusan. "Kau jelek." Rin mencibir.

Asuma balik mencibir Rin dan Rin tertawa ringan. Tiba - tiba Asuma maju beberapa langkah dan memegang pipi Rin. "Kalau kau mau aku akan bertanggung jawab ..."

Rin tercengang mendengar tawaran sahabatnya itu. Rin menggeleng pelan. "Kakashi sudah berjanji ... Aku tidak. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri sampai suatu hari Kakashi datang kepadaku. Aku yakin itu."

Asuma hanya menghembus nafas. "Kalau begitu.." Asuma memajukan mukanya dan Rin hanya menatap bingung. *Mah* bibir mereka menyatu. Rin sendiri terkejut.

"Maksudmu apa Asuma?" Rin mendorong Asuma dan membuang mukanya.

Asuma diam dan berwajah merah lalu menarik Rin meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Ayo pergi." Ujarnya menarik tangan Rin untuk segera memasuki mobil Rin hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

Gedung putih besar itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa saudara saudari mempelai wanita dan pria di sebuah ruangan berbeda.

Kakashi menunduk pelan sambil memutar - mutarkan kursi yang bisa memutar itu. Ia kini tengah memikirkan Rin dan berharap Rin kini berada didepannya.

Brak!

Pintu itu terbuka dan seseorang berbalut kain putih seperti pengantin itu tersenyum dengan wajah sedih begitu mendapati Kakashi sedang terbengong disana.

"Rin...?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. 'Aku pasti mimpi!' Dia memukul kepalanya yang pening memikirkan hal itu.

"Hoayo Kakashi!" Rin berlari ke arah Kakashi dan memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi kini tahu itu Rin yang asli dan ia balas memeluk wanita itu karena tidak ada satu orang pun diruangan itu.

Rin berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh itu. "Kakashi... Selamat berbahagia." Rin menyeka air matanya tanpa diketahui Kakashi lalu tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Kakashi.

"Rin..." Ujarnya lirih begitu melihat air mata Rin yang tidak bisa lagi ditahan. "Rin..." Ujarnya lagi sambil menyeka air mata Rin lalu mencium pelan bulu mata Rin.

"Bahagiakan..." Ujar Rin pelan sambil terisak - isak. "Kurenai.. Bahagiakanlah Kurenai Kakashi. Sayangi dia, cintai dia. Jaga anak yang kini tengah dikandungnya Kakashi... Hiks... Bahagiankan dia dengan cinta. Aku ..." Kakashi yang tidak perasa itu tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Tch."

Mata mereka saling memandang dan kini mereka tengah berciuman dengan sangat mesra.

.

.

Kurenai menatap kekiri dan kekanan berkali - kali untuk menemukan orang yang akan ditemukannya. 'Pasti Kakashi disini!' Pikirnya sambil memegang pintu bergagang besar atau tepatnya tempat ganti pria.

'Kurenai... Hiks.. Bahagiankanlah Kurenai...' Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya ia mendapati Rin yang menasihati Kakashi mengenai dirinya. Air mata jatuh saat ia mendengar kata itu sekaligus seseorang memegang tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Asuma...?" Mata Kurenai membelak bulat dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menganggu. Tunggulah mereka!" Bentak Asuma kepada Rin dan tentu itu membuat Kurenai sedikit sedih mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku ... Mencintaimu Asuma. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ibuku makanya aku melakukan ini. Maafkan aku." Kurenai langsung jongkok dan menutup mukanya yang kini telah dibasahi air mata.

Asuma langsung duduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kurenai. "Aku juga Kurenai... Janjilah satu hal kepadaku." Kurenai tidak menjawab yang artinya mempersilahkan Asuma segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan mengekang Kakashi untuk menemui Rin karena ia mencintai Rin. Aku akan menjaga Rin..." Kurenai hanya menunduk. Tanpa diberitahu ia akan melakukan hal itu.

'Kyahaha! Kalau begitu kita namanya pengantin idiot..' Tawa itu terdengar sampai luar dan membuat Kurenai hanya bisa diam.

"Mereka cocok. Bahkan si dingin itu tertawa keras saat bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tch.. Lucu." Air mata jatuh dipelupuk mata Kurenai kini ia merasa hina telah mengambil pacar sahabatnya sendiri. Walaupun begitu Rin tidak bisa membenci Kurenai.

"Kau memakai tuxedo kalau begitu kita mirip pengantin." Kurenai langsung membalikan muka setelah menyeka air matanya.

Tiba - tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan mata mereka kini saling menatap dengan mata membelak lebar. Kurenai benar benar tidak ingin bertatapan dengan sahabat yang dikhinatainya dan Kakashi tidak ingin merasa bersalah telah merebut pacar temannya itu.

Rin melepaskan genggaaman tangan Kakashi dan langsung memeluk Kurenai. "Kurenai.. Selamat!" Ujarnya lirih. Kurenai tidak bisa berfikir apa - apa lagi.

"Kau.." Rin terdiam dan menintikan air mata kemudian tersyum sambil mempererat pelukannya dengan sahabatnya itu. "Bahagiakan Kakashi. Semoga kalian nantinya benar benar saling mencintai.."

Kurenai kini tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sahabatnya bukan nya membencinya malahan mendukungnya. Kurenai mempererat pelukannya dan berkata lirih. "Maafkan aku.. Aku janji akan mengembalikan Kakashi kepadamu."

"Maaf..." Ucap ke dua calon suami istri itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya.

.

.

Rin memegang mawar yang diberikan oleh Kakashi diruangan tadi. Ia berharap ketika upacara berlangsung ia kuat dengan apa yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima Kurenai Yuhi sebagai istrimu disaat susah dan senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Pak tua itu mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi diam beberapa saat menundukan kepala selama 5 menit dan membuat semua minus Rin dan Asuma berdehem. "Aku ... B- Bersedia."

Pak tua itu mengangguk pelan dan membuka halaman baru .

"Kurenai Yuhi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kakashi Hatake sebagai suamimu disaat susah dan senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Kini semua yang ada digedung minus Rin dan Asuma berdehem kembali.

"Saya bersedia." Ucapnya lirih. Kini semua yang ada digedung itu terutama keluarga dan teman meneteskan air mata mereka.

Teman Kakashi yang artinya teman Rin dan Asuma tentu tidak sadar oleh kehadiran Rin dan Asuma.

"Kalau begitu silahkan mencium pasangan anda..."

Kakashi memajukan pelan mukanya dan berusaha mencium Kurenai Kurenai yang mengerti itu menutup mata kini bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tangan rin bergetar sedangkan Asuma hanya menunduk membenamkan wajah sedihnya. Rin meneteskan air matanya mengenai bunga mawar yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

Karena tidak tahan lagi Rin langsung membuka pintu dan menjadi pusat perhatiaan. Tentu saja temannya langsung bertanya - tanya karena ia juga melihat Asuma keluar mengejar Rin.

Kurenai dan Kakashi yang melihat itu menundukan wajahnya.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Lirih mereka berdua.

.

.

"Aku benar - benar tidak bisa ... Aku terlalu mencintai Kakashi.." Asuma hanya diam mendengar perkataan Rin barusan. Tiba - tiba tetesan air hujan membasahi mereka.

Yang tadinya hanya rintik rintik kini semakin deras namun Rin tidak peduli dan tetap menutup mukanya sedangkan Asuma berdiri mematung disamping Asuma yang terisak - isak.

"Ini hari anniversary kami... Aku tidak menyangka.." Ujarnya lirih. Mawar yang tadi dipegangnya sebagai sumber kekuatannya kini telah layu karena menerima hujan yang deras.

"Aku... Menyiapkan ... Sebuah kue kecil di mobil." Rin menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terpakir di parkiran. "Tolong ambilkan..." Asuma mengerti maksud Rin untuk meninggalkan nya sendiri untuk sementara.

Asuma berjalan ke arah mobil dan meninggalkan Rin yang menangis terus menerut diiringi dengan air hujan. "Thankyou for everything, Happy anniversary us, happy new life, and I love you..." Rin berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil dengan menatap ke arah belakang melihat mawar yang kini tengah layu.

TBC

Oke. Tega banget kalian enggak ada yang review chapter pertama

Ini chapter selanjutnya. Dihayati, terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di fanfiction juga sih cerita pernikahan nya. Kalau ide nya murni dari diri sendiri!

Chapter selanjutnya silahkan baca ya, kalau mau kasih masukan silahkan.

Aku sih masih bingung. Aku bakal buat cerita tentang hubungan Rin dan Asuma juga ya hahaha. Karena kayaknya jarang ya ada pasangan kayak gini di ff. Jadi aku buat walau pun ending nya enggak samaan. Tapi enggak tau juga ya, entah ini ending sad atau happy kita lihat nanti.

Sekali – sekali mau buat sad ending sih. Yaudah ini aja ya? Atau kalian mau happy/sad?

Kalau sad aku bakal buat tentang pair ini yg happy lagi nanti kalau happy ending enggak aku buat lagi pairing ini. Yippie!


End file.
